This invention relates to reading data from a storage medium.
When reading data from a storage medium, such as a hard disk, a host driver reads the requested data, called “demand data”, along with data from other locations on the hard disk. The data from the other locations is called “prefetch data” and corresponds to addresses on the hard disk that are likely to be read next by the host driver.